1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercising device, more particularly to an exercising device that can be used to exercise a user's upper body, lower body, and abdomen, perform stretching, and to enhance coordination among different parts of the body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional exercising device 10 is shown to include a frame 14, a pedal assembly 11 connected to a front side of the frame 14 and having left and right pedal members 111 (only one is visible), a handle assembly 12 disposed above the pedal assembly 11 and having left and right handgrips 121, and a chair assembly 13 connected to a rear side of the frame 14. In use, the user's feet extend to the respective pedal members 111 to perform a cycling exercise, and the user's hands extend to grasp the respective handgrips 121 to perform a hand-cycling exercise, thereby achieving simultaneous exercise of the user's arms and legs, but not other parts of the user's body. Hence, use of the conventional exercising device 10 is limited.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional exercising device 20 is shown to include a frame 21, a wheel assembly 22 disposed on a front side of the frame 21, and a chair assembly 23 disposed on a rear side of the frame 21. The frame 21 is provided with a horizontal slide rail 211, a support rod 212 connected to the front side of the frame 21, and two footrest plates 213 connected respectively to two opposite sides of the support rod 212. The chair assembly 23 has a chair 232 provided with a slide seat 231 on a bottom portion thereof, and a pull rope 233 having one end connected with a handgrip 234, and another end extending downwardly from a top side of the support rod 212 so as to connect with the slide seat 231. The slide seat 231 is engaged to the slide rail 211, so that the chair 232 is slidable forwardly and rearwardly along the slide rail 211. The handgrip 234 is disposed on a front side of the chair assembly 23 to facilitate grasping by the user's hands. To use the conventional exercising device 20, after the user is seated on the chair 232, the user's feet are placed on the respective footrest plates 213, and the user begins the exercise by pulling the handgrip 234 so as to slide forwardly and rearwardly the chair 232. Stretching of the user's body and an upper body workout are realized through such exercise. However, the conventional exercising device 20 does not provide exercise to the user's legs, so that use of the conventional exercising device 20 is also limited.